narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Blood, Sweat, and Namida
Synopsis On a mission, Team 15 prepares to fight, Hanabi instructing Namida to stay back protecting the clients. A deflected shuriken cuts Namida, who asserts she can fight and begins to well up. Taking notice, her team-mates cover their ears, and Namida cries out, knocking out all their enemies, and the merchants they're supposed to protect. The three praise her jutsu, but Namida gets flustered. In the Information & Receiving Centre, Wasabi and Sumire inform Namida the doctors have cleared them, and Team 7 congratulate them for defeating the Garakuta Gang. When Wasabi and Sumire don't respond, Namida explains they lost their hearing because of her jutsu. Mitsuki points out that if this keeps happening, Namida might get her team-mates killed, prompting her to decide training with new jutsu. Namida practices Water Release, surprising her team-mates, but her jutsu lacks the power to even damage the target. Sumire suggests reevaluating using her Calling on Tears Technique, but Namida insists on using new jutsu and asks Hanabi for help. Hanabi considers chakra control to be the issue and has Sumire use her own Water Release, which does destroy the target. Hanabi explains that when her emotions take over and she begins to cry, that disrupts her focus. She asks Hanabi to teach her. Hanabi has Namida try to mould her chakra while dodging her attacks, using her Byakugan to evaluate her chakra control, but Namida is unable to do it. Next, she has Namida try increasing the distance of her attack, Wasabi and Sumire slightly scared of Hanabi. Hanabi explains how she can modify her jutsu and her Water Release's reach increases. Next, Hanabi wants Namida to knock over a thick log, to train the power behind her jutsu. Sumire and Wasabi decide to train harder as well in solidarity to Namida. The next day, Namida spars against them and continues to improve. Their next mission is once again to guard the same merchants, who are now in possession of a historical document by the First Hokage. The Garakuta Gang members recognise Team 15, warning their leader about them. They fight, but Namida's Water Release has little effect on their water clones. One of the assailants pressures her into close quarters, but Sumire uses Nue, who grows bigger, to intervene. The rest of the group uses the distraction to flee with their merchandise. Hanabi orders the girls to stay behind protecting the merchants, while she goes after the Garakuta Gang. Sumire sends Nue to aid her. Namida is frustrated that her Water Release was useless against them. One of the merchants reveals they still have the First Hokage's document, but the Garakuta leader reveals himself, glad to have stuck around. Sumire wants to the other two to run away with the merchants, but Namida intercepts a shuriken meant for her. The Garakuta leader sinks them into the ground with an Earth Release. Namida blames herself for their situation, but her team-mates point out she has gotten stronger. The gang leader takes the document and considers it lucky Namida didn't cry. Namida decides to cry, so the gang leader runs away. Wasabi encourages her to cry, and remembering the focus of her training, she applies it to her Calling on Tears Technique, increasing its power and reach, and narrowing its focus, managing to hit the Garakuta leader. Free from his jutsu, Sumire summons Nue, whose disappearance alerts Hanabi of their fight. Wasabi and Nue attack the remnants of the gang, who try to flee. Namida tries using her jutsu again, but having spent so much chakra, she's unable to focus it again, knocking everyone out. Hanabi thinks Namida still has ways to go. Meeting Team 7 again, they congratulate them again and question their most recent hearing loss, but Namida explains how she used her cry to protect them instead. Trivia * The episode's name is most likely based off on Winston Churchill's speech, Blood, toil, tears and sweat. Credits